Sonic Adventure parody script WIP
by SonicDollz
Summary: It's a funny version of SA1, duh. If any one wants to turn this into a video, feel free to do so.


**Sonic Adventure parody script**

**Angel Island**

**Knuckles:** As far back as I can remember, I've been living here on this island, guarding the Master Emerald. I don't why I was given this job…

(Flash back)

**Knux's mum**: Knuckles, We're going on a very long holiday

**Knux's dad:** and look after the Emerald and DON'T let anyone touch it!

**Knuckles:** whaa?

(Flash back ends)

Then Chaos breaks emerald

**Knuckles:** what the ****! How did you get here and oh no! You broke the Master Emerald… I must punch you for what you did! Hey don't go yet, you haven't fixed the Master Emerald yet!

(Island falls)

Scene shows Big sleeping, Froggy jumping around, Froggy steals emerald, Big wakes up chases Froggy.

**Station Square**

**Sonic:** Oh, yeah! Amy won't find me here! Huh? What's happening?

(Follows police)

**Police:** Surrender monster you're surrounded! Fine we'll shoot at you for no reason! Oh no, it's not working someone save us!

**Sonic:** Come on guys you're all making this look hard! Alright I beat him up for you guys, it could be fun!

(Beats chaos up)

**Sonic:** Alright! Piece of cake! Hey where are you going you big puddle? Into the sewer I hope!

**Egg carrier **

**Eggman:** Ha, you think you destroyed it! Well, wait until chaos get's more emeralds! Ha ha ha!

**Station Square**

**Knuckles**: It's up to me and only me to find the pieces of the master emerald, mainly because of that monster lost all the bits of the master emerald. This won't be easy, the pieces could be anywhere.

**Sky**

**Tails**: Wow, my proto type is working better than… uh oh This wasn't planned! I'm going down! Help me! Mayday Mayday! I can't control this! Why am I shouting when nobody is listening!

**Hotel**

**Sonic:** Huh? Tails? Oh no! You're going to crash! Ahh! Oh great do I have to save again?

Sonic saves tails, walks back to hotel

**Sonic:** How times do I have to save you Tails? A million cause it sure feels like it! Anyway did you do something to my plane? You know what will happ…

**Tails:** Sonic! Its ok I built another plane, the tornado is fine. My new plane is just a prototype being powered by a chaos emerald!

**Sonic:** whoa! A chaos emerald! You know it's kinda pointless to use it on a plane because Eggman would steal it and then the plane would be useless.

**Tails:** I never thought of that… anyway I need you to come over to my workshop, I have chilli dogs there!

**Sonic**: alright!

**Tails:** The fastest way is by train

**Sonic:** umm OK?

**Mystic ruins**

**Eggman:** Ha ha ha ha! If it isn't Sonic!

**Sonic**: Look! It's a giant talking egg!

**Eggman:** How dare you call me that you horrible hedgehog!

**Sonic**: Whatever you say, Eggman!

**Eggman**: Argh enough! I have plans to destroy the city!

Sonic and Tails look at each other giggle

**Tails**: With what?

**Eggman**: With the 7 chaos emerald of course. You better not interfere of else!

**Sonic**: Or else what Baldy McNosehair?

**Eggman:** Or else I'll take them from you! and you know this is Sonic Adventure not Sonic Colours!

**Sonic:** My bad

**Eggman**: Oh look there's um… a err… a hedgehog with a weird hairstyle!

**Silver**: It's no use!

Sonic and Tails looks at Silver while Eggman steals the emerald off from Tails

**Tails:** oh no the emerald's missing!

**Eggman:** ehem I have the emerald you silly fox! Ok Chaos here's a lovely emerald for you! (Chaos evolves) 6 more to go! And then we'll destroy the city…

**Sonic:** and build Eggmanland right?

**Eggman**: ninja smoke!

Eggman and chaos disappears

**Tails:** Hey Sonic I have an Idea; let's get all the emeralds before Eggman gets them!

**Sonic:** good idea! Let's go!

Sonic and Tails go to windy valley

**Station Square**

Big wonders around looking for Froggy

**Casino**

**Knuckles:** Ok I found some bit's of the master emerald oh a fly! (Punches himself)

**In a dream**

**Knuckles:** where am I? Oh look echidnas hi guys!

Tikal and her father talking

**Tikal: **father I can't let you do this

**Pac:** Tikal I need the 7 chaos emeralds

**Tikal:** but!

**Pac:** no buts! Go to your room now!

**Tikal:** no fair!

**Casino**

**Knuckles:** where Am I?

**Sonic:** whose idea was it to put the button to open the casino up there? Ok, tails no gambling you're under age!

**Tails:** but Sonic you're under age too!

**Sonic:** good point! Let's get 400 rings

**Pinball**

**Sonic:** Urgh I feel sick… at least we have the emerald

**Eggman:** Sleeping gas!

**Sonic:** Egg-man zzz zzz…

**Hotel**

**Eggman:** ha ha ha! No one would find me here

**Knuckles:** Hey it's Eggman! Maybe he can tell where the bits of the master emerald are! I must follow him!

**Eggman:** How did you get here? No matter you can battle Chaos! Chaos I hope you're hungry I've a chaos emerald for you! and get rid of the spiny-anteater

**Knuckles:** Hey is you, are finally going to help me find the missing bits of the master emerald? You better or you'll get a knuckle sandwich!

Knuckles defeated chaos!

**Eggman: **Chaos! You're a useless blob! Hmm you know Knuckles, when I saw Sonic and Tails, I saw them holding some emeralds!

**Knuckles:** Are you trying to trick me?

**Eggman:** No, why would I?

**Knuckles:** I don't know, so where are they?

**Eggman:** well Tails has workshop in mystic ruins

**Knuckles:** Then I'll look there!

**Casino**

Sonic and Tails start to wake up

**Tails:** Hey Sonic, do have the emerald?

**Sonic: **I thought you had it…

**Cream:** hello Mr Sonic and Mr Tails!

**Sonic and Tails**: Hey Cream!

**Sonic: **Where to next Tails?

**Tails: **Let's go to my workshop and see if the radar has picked up on the emeralds!

**Sonic:** ok! And since when did you had a radar?

**Tails: **Ever since I met you!

**Flash back**

**Tails: **Yes my hedgehog tracking radar thingy is finished and I need to test it!

**Casino**

**Sonic:** uh ha… ok let's get going

**Mystic Ruins**

**Tails:** Sonic, the emerald is at Ice Cap on Angel Island

Snowboarding at ice cap

**Mystic ruins**

**Sonic**: So where to next?...

**Knuckles: **So there they are holding on to my master emerald!

_Pokémon battle thing_

_A wild knuckles appeared_

_Go Mr Needlemouse_

_Sonic and Knuckles fights footage_

_Mr Needlemouse Fainted and dropped emeralds_

_Mr Needlemouse return!_

_Tails uses poke-ball_

_Catch successful!_

_Would you like to name your Knuckles?_

_Yes_

_Name: Knux_

_Rename: Knuckle head_

_Rename: Red idiot_

**Eggman:** ha ha ha thanks for the chaos emeralds! It's like you gave them to me!

**Knuckles:** Wait that's a chaos emerald? You tricked me?

**Sonic:** He sure did!

**Knuckles:** Knuckles mad!

**Eggman:** If you're mad knuckles than try and destroy something that isn't mine!

_Eggman gives both emeralds to Chaos_

_Chaos evolves!_

_Eggman is challenging tails to a battle_

_Eggman sends out Chaos_

_Tails: Go Mr. Needlemouse!_

_Eggman's chaos use aqua jet!_

_Tails: Mr Needlemouse dodge Chaos attacks and then use homing attack!_

_Sonic fainted_

_Go red idiot! Use jump_

_Critical hit!_

_Chaos fainted_

**Eggman:** retreat!

**Knuckles: **You guys go on; I have bits of the master emerald to find!

**Sonic:** That's ok Knuckles, We'll stop Eggman without you

**Tails:** Don't go Red Idiot, I need you!

Tails workshop

**Tails:** Let's take Tornado

**Sonic:** The one you 'didn't destroy'

**Tails:** Yes that one. Come on let's get going

**Sky**

Dog fight

Tornado shot

**Sonic:** you said the Tornado is in good condition!

**Tails:** It was!

**In a dream **

Knuckles stairs at Tikal

**Knuckles:** is it me or is that the girl of my dreams

**Emerald coast**

Sonic falling from the sky

**Sonic:** Why does this happen to me all the time? I better find Tails and find out why he didn't save me this time!

**Girl:** Blue hedgehog spotted at emerald coast and heading toward your direction, over

**Flash back**

Tails' flash back: meeting Sonic

Tails wakes up in mystic ruins

**Tails: **Sonic we did it, we… Sonic? Where am I? In mystic ruins? That's right the Tornado broke but there's no time to fix it. I guess I have to finish my prototype and find an emerald… if I don't, Sonic will kill me…

**Station Square**

**Amy:** Sonic is nearby, I just know it. Nothing will get in the way between me and Sonic…

A bird fell on Amy's head

**Amy:** Hey, don't dare ruin my day dream and…are you all right?

Then a robot appears

**Amy:** Hey it's rude to sneak up on a girl like that!

Amy tries to smash but the robot had a laser on here, Amy run away with bird

**Amy:** Ahhhh! …I think I lost it. Anyway I better go before it's too late; you can follow if you want too

**Casino**

**Amy:** eek! (girl shriek) Sonic! Oh Sonic where have you been, we're never going to hide and seek again!

**Sonic:** Ah! Amy! You found me? Well it's your turn now I count and you hide. 1…2…

**Amy:** Sonic! We don't have time for games! Eggman has a robot on my trail and I need your help to shake it off.

Sonic had a thought of letting Eggman catch Amy

**Amy:** and if you do I won't kill from earlier

Sonic then had a thought of his early death

**Sonic**: Gotta go, seeya!

**Amy**: Sonic come back here!

**Mystic Ruins**

**Tails:** Hey I found an emerald… just out… in the… open…? Huh, hey wait, gimme back my emerald, frog! Stooooop!

**Station Square**

**Amy:** Sonic! If you're going to run away from me again at least run at my speed!

**Sonic:** I'm the fastest thing alive, remember?

**Amy:** Oh great, it's that robot again!... Aren't you going to do something about it, Sonic?

**Sonic:** oh yeah, right. Don't worry Amy I'll handle it no prob…

**Amy:** Ahhhh!

**Sonic:** What now?

**Amy:** Sonic, it says cute couple get in free. Don't ruin this for me!

Monitor: Access denied

Amy smashers monitor and dragged Sonic into Twinkle Park

**Sonic:** whoa Amy, Don't you want me to … oh I give up

**Mystic Ruins Desert**

**Tails:** Alright frog spit it out, NOW! Hey what's that light?

**In a Dream**

**Tails:** Great I lost the frog. Maybe I should ask that girl over there. Hiya, I'm Tails and

**Tikal:** Screams. Ah a fox with 2 tails!

**Tails:** wait I don't mean to scare you

**Tikal:** Alright I must calm down (breaths in) 'The servers are the 7 chaos emeralds.'

**Tails:** Um what was that all about?

**Tikal:** Sorry I got scared, that poem calms me down a bit. It goes like this 'The servers are the 7 chaos emeralds. Chaos is power…'

**Tails:** 7 chaos emeralds… hey did see where that frog went?

**Mystic Ruins**

**Tails:** Hey I found the frog and back at mystic ruins. Better get that emerald out and… hey there are 2 in here, I'll leave that one in the frog for someone else.

**Big:** Froggy wait up!

**Tails:** Watch where you're going

**Big:** Froggy!

**Tails:** Strange… Right time to go back to work!

**Tails Workshop**

**Tails:** Yes it's alive I mean its working. Mahahaha! Time to find Sonic; I hope he forgives me…

**Twinkle Park**

**Sonic:** Amy's lost, that's good, now it's you and me robot… it's gone? If it's after Amy, I'm dead meat… I better find Amy… dang

**Eggman's base**

**Eggman:** You there, Gamma, if you defeat Beta, you get to go on my Egg Carrier, got it?

**Gamma: **Yes sir!

Gamma vs. Beta. Gamma wins

**Eggman:** Gamma you surprised me, welcome aboard! What now Beta? You want to come aboard? Well alright, I can never say no to you, come along Beta, you to Gamma.

**Egg Carrier**

**Eggman:** Testing, testin ahem. Let's get down to business, my elite team of robots your first mission is to get this tailed frog now and don't ask why!

**Twinkle Park**

**Amy:** whew, I think we lost the robot, for now. I guess we're going to get capture sooner or later. Wait where's Sonic oh no did I lose him? We need to go back now!

Zero appeared

**Amy:** and now it's time for my daily kidnapping! Hey not to tight!

**Casino**

**Sonic:** Amy! Where are you?

**Amy**: Sonic, I'm up here! Just hurry up and save me!

**Sonic:** Great, just great. I guess I'll have to follow them to Mystic Ruins.

Big follows Froggy in the background to emerald coast

**Emerald Coast**

Gamma steals Froggy

**Big:** Give Froggy back!

Gamma ran into ball of light

**Gamma:** I think I'm lost

**Angel Island**

**Knuckles**: How did I get back here? I'm confused… Oh the master emerald better put it together now. Hang on there's a bit missing, how can that be. Oh where is it?

**Tikal:** Look for the missing pieces in the Egg Carrier

**Knuckles:** I know! I'll look for the missing pieces of the master emerald on the Egg Carrier. But I don't where it is (it's right in front of him) I think I should follow that robot.

**Mystic Ruins**

**Amy**: Hey, not to tight. I want to look pretty when Sonic saves me!

**Sonic:** Let her go bucket head or I'll jump on ya! Huh? What's with the shadow?

**Shadow:** hey don't look at me!

**Eggman:** Oh hello Sonic, mind if I drop in and take your girlfriend

**Sonic:** She's not my girlfriend!

**Amy:** Sonic! Help ME!

**Sonic:** Oh well, Amy's gone!

**Egg Carrier**

**Robots:** I have the real frog. No I do!

**Eggman:** You are all idiots! You! why did you bring me a frog with a fake tail?

**Robot**: Because you wanted a frog with a tail, sir!

**Eggman:** Right… You why are you dressed up like a frog?

**Robot:** You wanted a frog and I thought I would be your favourite if I was a frog!

**Eggman:** Seriously? And you (stares at the Tails doll) throw that thing away before it gives me nightmares!

**Robot**: Yes sir!

**Eggman:** All I wanted a frog with a tail. Is that hard to ask?

**Gamma:** No sir

**Eggman:** Hang on! Gamma that's the frog! Ha ha! I so proud of you! Now all you are scrap metal, now disappear except Gamma! Now go and get me the bird in that room (points at the wrong door)

**Gamma:** Ooo (cute face)

**Angel Island**

**Sonic**: I know I can't reach the egg carrier so I'll jump off and hope for the best

Sonic jumps and falls, tails catches him

**Sonic:** Yay, I'm flying!

**Tails:** err, Sonic… T-T

**Sonic:** Shh, Tails. Don't ruin the moment!

Play sky chase

**Inside egg carrier**

**Gamma:** Give me the bird

**Amy**: no way!

Engine took damage; Gamma fell to the ground and freed Amy and bird

**Amy**: thank you Mr. Robot!

**Outside **

**Tails:** Hey Sonic wanna know what so special about the tornado 2

**Sonic:** not really…

**Tails:** Tornado transform!

**Inside**

**Amy:** Ooo, a wack the hedgehog game…heh heh heh…

Towards end of game

**Amy:** one more hit to go!

Egg carrier got hit!

**Amy:** what I have to start again? :(

**Outside**

Sonic and Tails crashes into egg carrier!

**Sonic:** best landing ever!

**Tails:** um Sonic (stares at the death traps) maybe…

**Sonic**: come on tails, last one through is a rotten Eggman!

**Tails:** he never listens to me…

**Knuckles**: Who's the fool now? (Lasers aim at him) Oh shoot!

**Inside**

**Big**: Froggy?

Amy smashes the door and walks through the light

**Amy:** um this isn't the way out.

**Inside**

Sonic falls to the floor, Tails lands head first

**Sonic:** come on Tails

**Tails:** My head won't stop spinning

Knuckles with the joystick

**Tails:** Sonic can I have a minute?

**Sonic:** nope!

At the pool of egg carrier

**Amy**: how did I get here?

**Sky deck**

**Knuckles:** Now I can go back to Angel Island!

**Dream**

**Knuckles:** Oh come on! Not this again!...

**Outside**

**Eggman:** Oh Amy, why leave so soon?

**Amy**: Ah!...

**Sonic:** Leave her alone!

**Amy:** Sonic what took you so long? I had to get myself out!

**Sonic:** sorry, guess I forgot…

**Amy:** grrr!

**Eggman:** ehem! I'm still here! And gimme that!

**Amy:** hey

**Tails:** It's a chaos emerald

**Sonic:** thanks for stating the obvious

**Eggman:** Gamma! Attack!

**Gamma:** *Here* zrt* /^o^/

Sonic pushes gamma with his toe.

**Amy:** Sonic that's enough!

**Sonic**: what now?

**Amy:** don't hurt the robot, he sorta set me free!

**Sonic**: alright, guess he's broken enough…

**Tails:** oh no! We're losing altitude!

**Sonic:** ok here's the plan (drops Amy and Tails off the ship) I'll save the day with no help!

**Amy:** I'll get you Sonic the Hedgehog!

**Dream**

Big walking around

**Tikal:** So this is the master emerald!

**Inside**

Big rides monorail

**Big:** weee!

**Outside**

**Big:** Froggy, wait for me! Oh no! (Chaos got Froggy)

**Eggman:** here chaos, have a tasty emerald while you're at it!

**Sonic:** Oh great he transformed again!

**Big:** we must save Froggy!

**Sonic:** stay out of the way, I'll handle it!... It's too strong

Big fished Froggy out, chaos defeated

Sonic: uh thanks…

Eggman: what, but how?

**Knuckles:** what just happened (derp)

**Eggman:** o-oh, gotta go!

**Sonic:** hey get back here, Eggman!

Sonic follows Eggman

**Knuckles:** ok, how do I get back to Angle Island? Anyone? Hello?

Then the shadow of chaos is over knux

**Knuckles**: oh great…

**Big:** Hey Froggy, look what I found! It's a plane! (reads manual) I guess we have to look cool and pretend that we know how to fly it!

Big and Froggy wears sun glasses and randomly presses buttons.

Egg carrier falls and Knux flies off

**Mystic ruins**

**Sonic:** ah! (falling and land on his head) Ouch, remind me not to do that again!... Hey, the ball of light, I think I should follow it.

Play windy hill

**Sonic:** y'know you should've let me know that there would be boulders chasing me… hey, what's this

Sonic touches the picture then falls into the dream

**Sonic:** how did I get here? (see the chao) how this chao garden is better than mine?

**Flash back**

**Sonic:** hey Shadow, can you look after my chao garden?

Later

Sonic: what did you do? (Never let Shadow look after chao)

**Back to dream**

**Tikal:** why, chaos, why?

She ran into the master emerald then zooms out again…

**Angel Island**

**Knuckles:** yay, it's finally finished, I fixed the master emerald

Angel Island starts floating

**Station square**

**Amy:** thanks for the lift Tails

**Tails:** you're welcome

**Amy: **see ya!... I still can't believe Sonic dropped me off the egg carrier, when I see him again I'll smash him for sure! Hey what's wrong? What's this? A photo? Is this your family? If it is, then I'll help you find it! We should start at mystic ruins!

**Later**

**Tails:** Hey there's Eggman but where's Sonic?

**Eggman:** I hope this city likes fireworks because it will go off with a bang!

Eggman pushes a button and a missile landed in Station Square

**Eggman:** Oh no it was a dud!

**Tails:** hey Eggman, let's race to missile!

**Mystic ruins**

**Amy:** you think this is Eggman's base? (it has neon lights) come on, let's enter!

**Inside**

**Amy:** ahhhh! Stop following me you stupid robot!

**Station Square**

**Eggman:** So, you beat me once… eh? Well you better start running to Sonic now before I beat you with the Egg walker.

**Tails:** I don't need Sonic to beat you up!

**Eggman**: then away! Before I make mincemeat out of you!

Tails beat Eggman again

**Eggman:** I'm blasting off again!

**Tails:** I did it!

**Mystic ruins**

Gamma on a shooting robot spree

**Eggman's base**

**Amy:** that was close, too close… I still can't that family of yours maybe we should go to the egg carrier!

**Mystic ruins**

**Sonic:** That was strange… hey, that's Eggman!


End file.
